


The Wedding

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Lily's wedding day so why isn't James the one that she's marrying? i originally planned this as a one-shot but i may continue it later on...





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Autors Note: I did originally have this planned as a one-shot but if i feel like it and if the response to it is good then i might continue it but probably not cos im so lazy! lol! so yea anyway please REVIEW!

 

THE WEDDING

By Crimson_Angel

 

 

 

On her wedding day Lily stood in a small chamber off the main church staring at herself in the mirror. Chloe Payne her best friend and maid of honor stood behind her putting the finishing touches on her dark red hair which had been swept into an elegant up-do with several tendrils framing her face. Her jade green eyes were lined more thickly than usual, her eye shadow was smoky, and her lashes were coated with a thickening and lengthening mascara. Lily was rather pleased with the result as she thought they were by far her best feature. A dusting of blush accentuated her cheekbones and her lips were coated with a sheer dark red lipstick.  
Her dress which was made of champagne coloured silk was strapless, with a slightly curving neckline, the bodice had boning; giving it the appearance of a corset, the skirt was full, spilling out from the v-shaped waistline and gently grazing the floor. The diamond necklace that she was wearing fell to about two inches above the top of the dress. She looked beautiful.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Chloe went over to open it mumbling that “it better not be that annoying fiancée of yours again” and “didn’t he know that it was bad luck for him to see the bride before the wedding.” She opened the door surprised to see James Potter standing there.

 

“Are they ready for her already I mean it’s a bit early I was told we weren’t meant to start until 11 o’clock?” she said.

 

“ No they aren’t starting yet, I just wanted to talk to Lily” he answered.

 

“Alright then I still have to go check if the flowers for the reception have arrived. Back soon Lil.” said Chloe leaving the room.

 

James walked into the room closing the door behind him. Lily turned away from the mirror to face him. He looked her over before saying “Wow. You look..." He couldn’t seem to find the words to express her beauty. "Incredible.”

 

“Thank you” she replied. There was a pause and then she said, “I know you didn’t just come here to tell me how incredible I look. So come on enlighten me why are you really here?”

 

“To talk” was the reply.

 

“About what?”

 

“I think you have a pretty good idea about what!”

 

“If you’re talking about last night I don’t have anything to say to you. It was a mistake just a stupid mistake that was the result of us getting half drunk and that’s it!”

 

“Yes, I agree it was stupid but do you want to know what I think?”

 

“No”

 

“I think that you don’t want to marry Adrian, I think you never wanted to marry Adrian…”

 

“What! How dare you even suggest that? I.I..I love Adrian” she stammered.

 

“See you can’t even say that you love him without sounding fake!”

 

“I don’t sound fake I do love Adrian, I’m marrying him aren’t I?”

 

“The fact that your marrying him doesn’t really mean that you…”

 

“Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I don’t have to prove any thing to you!” she screamed.

 

“Fine whatever you don’t have to prove anything. But don’t you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn’t broken up?”

 

“You mean if you hadn’t cheated on me?”

 

“Yea. Whatever you want to call it. Don’t you ever wonder what would have happened?”

 

Lily had in fact wondered more than she would ever admit about what life would have been like if she and James hadn’t broken up. She would probably be much happier than she was now. But there was no way in hell that she was ever going to tell anyone that. She loved Adrian she really did just not as much as she had loved James and given the choice she would much rather be marrying James than Adrian but again he did not need to know that.

 

“Sometimes. But you completely messed up any chance you had with me after you cheated on me though. Sure it took me years but I managed to get over you so now there’s not really much point wondering what would have happened.”

 

“So you think you’re over me?”

 

“Yes I do!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

He didn’t say anything he just walked over to where she was standing tipped her chin up with his hand and kissed her.

 

“Still sure?” he asked

 

“Yes” she said in barely a whisper looking down at the floor so he wouldn’t be able to tell that she was lying.

 

“Fine have it your way I don’t care. Just remember this Lily. No-one will ever love you like I love you, remember that when you’re walking down that aisle today, no-one will ever love you like I love you. No-one not now not ever.”

 

He turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him not looking back once. He met Chloe on the stairs and she was just about to ask him if Lily was ready yet because the wedding was about to start but he just ignored her. Puzzled by this she proceeded down the stairs to check on Lily.

 

After she heard the door slam Lily was momentarily stunned by what he had said but then she simply broke down and started to cry.  
Chloe walked into the room almost just after James had left and found Lily sitting on the floor crying.

 

“What’s the matter?” Chloe demanded. “What did he say to you?”

 

Lily just shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Well the wedding is about to start and it can’t if the bride is missing so come on wipe your tears, let me fix your makeup and then lets go. Come on Lily. Please.”  
Lily picked her self up off the floor and looked at Chloe her face set. “Ok lets go I..Im ready”. Chloe mumbled a spell to fix Lily’s make up and she looked as good as new. She followed Chloe out the door and up the stairs leading to the church foyer.

 


End file.
